


Break a leg

by Christywalks



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 五天后，托马斯在驱魔的时候被附身者体内的恶魔甩在墙上，率先受到碰撞冲击的右小腿直接肿了起来。他又忍了两天，直到恶魔彻底被击垮才一瘸一拐地去了最近的医院，而当他出来时，他的小腿打上了石膏，胳膊下面则多了一副助力杖。





	

**Author's Note:**

> AO3存档

 

托马斯要去单独进行一次驱魔仪式，这在马库斯开始训练他的六个月以来还是头一次。马库斯恰巧也要去欧洲某个托马斯叫不上名字的小城驱魔，于是两个人一起叫车去了奥黑尔机场。托马斯倒不用坐几个小时的飞机去那么远的地方，他要去的其实是个离芝加哥大概只有三小时车程的地方，但他还是买了和马库斯同天的机票，起飞时间甚至只差十五分钟。

 

他们一起在候机室的长椅上坐下，马库斯身边放着他磨损挺严重的手提包，而托马斯拎了一个小小的行李箱。进入深秋后托马斯在神父的装束之外加了件大衣挡住了里面的白领子，所以来来往往的人全都把他俩当成两个最普通不过的旅客，谁也没朝这边多看一眼。

 

“你该走了。”马库斯侧着耳朵听了片刻，看了一眼悬挂在头顶的电子时刻表，“你的航班还有五分钟就登机了，而且还是在另一个航站楼，我觉得你小跑过去都不一定能赶得上。”

 

托马斯深吸一口气，点点头站起身。马库斯仍然坐在长椅上看着他，表情平淡但蓝眼睛里带着一点难以察觉的笑意，眼角处的皱纹微微聚在一起。他仿佛打定主意不说话，一定要等托马斯先说点什么。年轻的神父叹了口气。

 

“好吧，祝我好运？”他朝马库斯伸出一只手。

 

“干我们这行的不说这个，小心说了之后会被听到。”马库斯指了指地板的方向，而托马斯真想翻个大大的白眼。

 

“那好吧，干我们这行的人一般会说什么？”

 

他本以为马库斯会说句圣经里的祷告，再不济也会是一句简单的“上帝保佑你”，但年长的前神父站起来，一只手在自己的肩膀上用力捏了捏，露齿一笑：

 

“大获成功（break a leg）。”

 

托马斯慢慢挑起一根眉毛。“我以为这是舞台演出的时候才会说的话，还是说我记错了？”英语并不是他的母语，所以他在正式场合说话时总会小心使用这些俚语俗语，以免他错用了意思造成误会。

 

“不，你没记错。”马库斯眼睛里狡黠的光更亮了，“但你不觉得驱魔其实和舞台表演没什么两样吗？都需要长时间很大声地喊着什么，而你的观众要么睡过去了要么对你不屑一顾。”

 

托马斯很想反驳，但他根本找不出词。马库斯和他的歪理邪说总让他哑口无言，甚至没法用西班牙语回答。

 

“所以说，祝你大获成功，托马斯神父，我们过几天见。”马库斯拍了拍他的肩膀，从座位上拎起自己的手提包，转身消失在机场的人潮里。托马斯一直目送他的身影消失不见，才朝相反的方向一路小跑找着自己的登机口。

 

***

 

五天后，托马斯在驱魔的时候被附身者体内的恶魔甩在墙上，率先受到碰撞冲击的右小腿直接肿了起来。他又忍了两天，直到恶魔彻底被击垮才一瘸一拐地去了最近的医院，而当他出来时，他的小腿打上了石膏，胳膊下面则多了一副助力杖。

 

***

 

马库斯开车来奥黑尔机场接他，在抵达区看到托马斯一只手拄拐另一只手笨拙地拎着箱子时当场大笑出来。托马斯气的想给他一拳，但马库斯接过他的箱子后就站在了拐杖长度所及的半圆之外，而且托马斯也不是很确定“神父在机场对无辜群众大打出手”这种新闻对芝加哥地区助理主教的心脏有什么好处。

 

他们上了车，行李箱仍在副驾驶上，而托马斯坐在后面，把打着石膏的右腿搭在座位上。

 

“要知道，这都是你的错。”他在车刚刚驶出机场停车场的时候就忍不住开口了，“你和你——该死的迷信。”他就不该信马库斯的歪理邪说，他早该知道马库斯作为目前全世界最有名的驱魔人，地狱里大概会有谁专门被派来监听他说的每个字，要不是他用了这么奇怪的表达方式，托马斯驱除的那个恶魔说不定根本不会用把他往墙上摔的方式来折磨他。

 

“你该庆幸——”

 

“我还要庆幸？”

 

“你该庆幸我没有用德语祝你大获成功。”后视镜里马库斯的眼睛又笑了起来，蓝得可怕，“要知道德国人不仅祝你摔断腿，还要祝你摔断脖子。”

 

“打住，赶紧打住。我现在坚信不管你什么时候说，有没有这个意思，只要是 ** _你_** 说的就会被听到。”托马斯不想再听到和“摔断”这个词有关的任何一句话了。马库斯从善如流闭上嘴，但在他们回住处的一路上，只要托马斯抬起头，他就能看到后视镜里马库斯带着坏笑的蓝眼睛。

 

***

 

“我想你需要这个。”

 

回到芝加哥的第二天一大早，托马斯还没从因驱魔而精疲力尽的睡意中完全醒过来，他就迷迷糊糊地看到马库斯坐在他的床边。在彻底醒过来之前托马斯甚至还稍微期待了一下自己需要的会不会是马库斯满是歉意的早饭，虽然他并没闻到食物的味道。

 

他坐起身，揉了揉眼睛看向马库斯，然后又揉了揉眼睛。眼前的马库斯并非像设想的那样，坐在自己通常放在墙角的那把椅子上，相反他的屁股下面不知怎么出现了一辆八成新的轮椅，而年长的男人坐在上面，看起来正玩得不亦乐乎。

 

“你从哪里搞到这玩意的？”托马斯声音嘶哑而无力。

 

“住在这条街上的金斯利太太上个周把自己的儿子送进疗养院长住了，所以他的轮椅就闲了下来。我刚才在路上碰到了她，和她聊了聊你目前的情况，她立刻把轮椅送了过来。你教区的民众都非常爱戴你，托马斯，你该感到高兴才是。”

 

“可是我只是——”托马斯又一次说不出来话了。可是他只是胫骨轻微裂纹骨折而已，只要打上两个周的石膏就没事了，他甚至想好了明天争取不用助力杖完成整个礼拜。然而如果金斯利太太知道了——上帝保佑她，她是个无比慈爱的母亲和虔诚的信徒，很可惜她唯一的爱好就是传闲话——那么现在半个教区的人肯定已经以为自己出了大事故，很可能半身不遂了。

 

“你看，这辆轮椅专门改造过，好让轮子的宽度能顺利通过这片住宅区的房门。”马库斯完全没感受到托马斯身上散发出的半点绝望，甚至操作轮椅在地板上欢快地转了一圈。

 

“我不需要轮椅，马库斯，我只是轻微骨裂而已。”托马斯阴沉地挪动自己打着石膏的腿，从床上艰难地站起身，拿过放在床头的助力杖后撑起自己向着门外走去。马库斯还没从这辆该死的轮椅上下来，他甚至坐在上面一路跟着托马斯，直到托马斯进了卫生间后狠狠关上了门。

 

“需要我帮你吗？你知道的，比如说某些需要两只手的动作？”马库斯的声音透过卫生间的门传过来，听起来简直幸灾乐祸。托马斯低声叫了句“闭嘴”，站在镜子前盯着自己浮肿的脸，等轮椅的声音半分钟后离开门口之后才拖着右腿站到了马桶前。

 

***

 

骨裂虽然不怎么严重但仍然要吃止痛片，而托马斯的睡眠不足让镇定剂的效果更强了。他还在医院的时候就和自己的秘书打过了电话，安排了接下来两周不怎么需要自己长时间出席的活动并且请了一天假。托马斯的假期一向很少，而在过去半年里他把空闲的每分钟都花在了和马库斯学习驱魔上，今天当然也不例外。

 

可是在止痛片的作用下他的头沉极了，眼皮也止不住一个劲向下坠，手里书本上的的拉丁语变成了某种催眠的咒符，而马库斯的声音不知怎的渐渐变成了记忆里墨西哥城入夜后宁静的嘈杂声，带着某种让他安心的意味。他越来越没法保持清醒，指甲戳着手心也没有半点用处，终于在马库斯读着某个长句子时昏睡了过去。

 

托马斯不知道自己究竟睡了多久，但当他再次醒来时他发现自己躺在客厅的沙发上，窗外的日光已经变得稀薄，而马库斯在沙发的另一端占据了一个小小的角落。他盘着脚蹲坐在那里，朝托马斯的方向前倾着身体，正在——

 

托马斯很想立刻闭上眼睛再次睡过去，因为罗马教廷最伟大的驱魔人，四十一年来让无数魔鬼胆战心惊的马库斯前神父正抓着一支签字笔，在他右腿的石膏上涂鸦。托马斯用手肘撑起上半身，无语地看着石膏上与自己方向颠倒的大作。马库斯涂鸦的主题仍然是常年不变的树枝与鸟，托马斯分不清靠近膝盖的那只究竟是什么品种，反正在他眼里马库斯笔下的鸟全都圆滚滚的。

 

“抱歉，”马库斯并没有因为托马斯的动作停下笔，或者抬头，而是专心涂着石膏上最后一点空白的部分，“如果你还要接着睡的话，你能换个姿势吗？”

 

“你想干什么，马库斯？”托马斯没好气地回答。

 

年长的男人终于抬起头，嘴角愉悦地翘着。“你看，我已经画完正面了，但反面还有好大的空白——”

 

“看在上帝的份上，马库斯，我明天还要去主持礼拜，带着石膏！”托马斯花了半秒去想他该怎么穿半条裤子去面对自己教区的信徒，然后把注意力重新集中在马库斯身上，“不是对你的画技有任何不满，只不过——”

 

“好吧，我把反面的空白留给你教区的孩子们，我相信他们肯定很愿意在一名神父的石膏上画点什么。”马库斯微笑着盖上了签字笔，站起来伸了个懒腰。“对了，关于裤子的事，”他仿佛听到了托马斯尴尬的心声一样，若无其事地说道，“我相信你就算只穿半条裤子也很性感，神父，不过你还有神父袍可供选择嘛。”

 

托马斯又花了半秒钟想象了一下明天结束礼拜后教区里那些好奇心格外强的人让他 ** _撩起袍子_** 展示石膏的样子，打了个寒颤，非常迅速地决定明天只穿半条裤子。

 

***

 

“你到底会说多少种语言？”

 

又是一个学习拉丁语的下午，但托马斯的止痛片早就吃完了，而他腿上这个正面涂满黑色的树枝和鸟，背面被一群小孩子用五颜六色的水彩笔涂得乱七八糟的石膏还有两天就能拆下来了。这十几天里他的拉丁语进步非常快，马库斯已经不需要一直讲解。此刻托马斯正拿着书默默地背诵单词，在看到cruris这个单词时，他不由自主扫了一眼自己搭在沙发上的的右腿，然后想起将近两周前马库斯说的一句话。

 

“什么？”马库斯从自己手里的书中抬起头，有点茫然地反问。

 

“我还记得你在我抱怨是你让我摔断腿的时候说过，德国人不仅这里——”他指了指自己的腿，“还会说这里——”指了指脖子，“而且你在我办公室里和凯西体内的恶魔第一次交锋时一口气说了好几句我听不懂的话，所以你究竟会多少种语言？”

 

“啊，”马库斯放下手里的书，摸了摸下巴上的胡茬，“我也说不准。会说是个什么样的概念呢？”

 

“能日常交流？不一定会写长篇小说但可以读得懂？”托马斯耸了耸肩膀，“其实我也不清楚，但我觉得我可以算会说西班牙语和英语。”

 

“这样的话……拉丁语——虽然除了和恶魔们之外找不到其他交流伙伴——法语，意大利语，西班牙语，德语……北欧的语言基本不会，因为那边太冷了恶魔都不怎么愿过去附身，而且大家的英语都说的很不错；俄语用的机会也很少，东正教的神父们自己有一套相当高明的驱魔方法，你真该哪天去见识一下，托马斯，场面相当——”马库斯的嘴唇抽搐了一下，没继续说下去这个词。

 

“那除了印欧语系之外的呢？”

 

“之外的我就不怎么会了，亚洲的语言我基本不会，会说一点中文和日语的单词，勉强能点餐。”

 

“已经非常厉害了。”托马斯非常佩服，“我光学会一门英语已经感觉老了很多年，而现在又是拉丁语——驱魔人必须都要会这么多语言吗？难道你会的语言越多，威力就越大？”

 

马库斯像是第一次听到这个说法，眨了眨眼睛。“我倒不这么认为。你之前在兰斯家干掉帕祖祖的时候还只会英语和西班牙语，照样干掉了如此强大的恶魔，所以我觉得语言除了拉丁语之外其实不是特别必要。拉丁语可以让你挺懂被附身的人嘴里都在嘟囔什么，但驱魔的时候重点并不在你说什么，而是在于你怎样说。”

 

托马斯深吸口气，对上马库斯诚挚的蓝眼睛时点点头。“所以说，我作为历史上唯一一个也许只会说两门语言的驱魔人，其实干得还不错？”

 

“何止不错，mirum in modum。”马库斯笑着夸奖了一句，扭过头去拿放在一旁的手机，而托马斯在感到突然涌入胃里的那股热流时忍着不让自己笑得太明显。“我饿了，要叫中餐外卖吗？我曾经在一家中餐厅被老板说我讲的‘炒粉’非常标准。还是说，你更想吃寿司？”

 

“给我个惊喜吧。”托马斯向后仰头靠在沙发背上，微笑着听马库斯用非常流利的中文单词点了一大堆他根本没听懂的东西。

 

***

 

在托马斯拆下石膏的半个月后，他的右腿已经恢复成了摔伤前的状态，无论健步如飞还是连着站几个小时都完全没问题。

 

又过了几天，马库斯突然说他又要出去一趟，这次是去阿根廷驱魔。那边只要马库斯一个人来，而且托马斯也没法这么短时间里再次抛下自己的教区一走就是十天。

 

马库斯拒绝了托马斯开车送他去机场的提议，两个人就在门廊里告别。马库斯仍然是那身眼熟的打扮，宽檐帽，皮风衣，手提包，除了脖子上少了白领子，他看起来和第一次来芝加哥时一模一样。托马斯靠在墙上，长久地凝视着眼前这位又一次短暂离去的师长与朋友，想说点告别的话却无论如何都张不开嘴。他知道马库斯不会轻易被随便哪个恶魔所伤害，他也愿意相信马库斯不会就此不告而别一走了之，但临别时分趁虚而入的伤感让托马斯没法不去想那一个个藏在阴影里的“如果”。

 

而马库斯，上帝保佑这个混蛋，他只是站在门口看着托马斯，嘴唇上带着一个会意的笑。

 

“你不准备对我说点什么吗？”马库斯的蓝眼睛闪闪发光，“要知道我不介意它们听见。”

 

托马斯猛地皱起眉头，拒绝的话语比他预想中更快地冲出口。“去你的，我才不会说什么——”他及时收住口，平复了一下自己的思绪。“而且又不是只有这一种祝福的方式。”

 

“是吗？”马库斯嘴唇上的笑意更浓了，“还有什么？”

 

托马斯直直看入马库斯的蓝眼睛，在过了这么久之后终于下定了决心。他大步跨过两个人之间的距离，伸出手抱住马库斯的脖子，将自己的嘴唇急切地撞了过去，尝到马库斯嘴唇上巧克力麦片的味道。手提包在他们身旁重重坠在地面上，强壮的手臂也缠上托马斯的肩膀，而马库斯的嘴唇上自始至终一直都带着笑意。


End file.
